mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode
Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, the sequel to Tokyo Mew Mew, is a short manga series (two volumes in total) which was written by Reiko Yoshida and illustrated by Mia Ikumi. It was serialized in Nakayoshi, a popular manga magazine in Japan aimed at girls, from April 2003 to February 2004. The next year, the first volume was licensed and published by Tokyopop, a well-known distributor, licensor, and publisher of manga, on June 7, 2005, and the second on December 8, 2006. Kodansha's re-translation of both volumes was released in omnibus form on November 5, 2013. Characters New characters * Berry Shirayuki * Tasuku Meguro * Ucha * Duke * Royal Highness * Happy Child * Blue Bayou * Sweet Juliet Returning characters * Ichigo Momomiya * Minto Aizawa * Retasu Midorikawa * Bu-Ling Huang * Zakuro Fujiwara * Cyniclons (cameo appearances) * Chimera Animas * Masaya Aoyama * Ryou Shirogane Story The leader of the Mew Mews in Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey Hanson, has gone to England to study endangered species with her boyfriend Mark. While she's gone, a group of teenaged humans takes control of the remaining Chimera Anima, which cause trouble for the other Mew Mews, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts and use the monsters to try and finish what the previous antagonists, the Aliens, did not complete; they want to conquer the world and create an ideal community or society. Under the name of Saint Rose Crusaders, they pose as teachers at a private, all-girls school that Berry Shirayuki, this series' main heroine, attends. Berry goes to Café Mew Mew, the Mew Mew's workplace and secret headquarters, to look at the food displays, but is startled when she bumps into Elliot Grant and walks into a machine. The machine fuses her D.N.A with not one, but two red data animals: The Andean Mountain Cat, and the Amami Rabbit. She passes out after this and, when she wakes up, she is given R2003, also known as Ucha, by Elliot. Berry becomes the seventh Mew Mew and temporarily takes Zoey's place as the leader. As one of the strongest Mew Mews, Berry is targeted by two of the Crusaders, who attack her at school. Zoey returns to provide assistance during this battle. For their final attack, two Crusaders hypnotize the citizens of Tokyo and set them against the Mew Mews. Berry and her childhood friend Tasuku Meguro use their new-found feelings of love to reverse the hypnosis and cause a change of heart in the Crusaders. At the end of the series, Berry and Tasuku are still a couple, the "lovebirds” of the café, work side-by-side as the cafe's new door-to-door delivery service and celebrate being in love. Manga chapter list Volume 1 * Chapters 1-6 * Extra: Killing Time * Postscript Volume 2 * Chapters 7-10 * Petite Mew Mew * Rabbit Starfall Title Changes * Korean - New Berry Berry Mew Mew * Chinese - Tokyo Mew Mew Part II * Italian - Mew Mew à la Mode (Note: Some printings kept "Tokyo" in the title.) Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Spin-off